I Hear You Can Put a Vampire Flat On His Back?
by RiaVicto
Summary: Your friends have asked you to witness for them, against the Volturi? They must be suicidal. But against my own sister too? Then I met him, and things just don't seem to make the sense they used to.


Author's Note: Gosh, this is an embarrassingly small offering. I'm terribly sorry about that! I will make it up to you, someway or another.  
Oh dear, now that this first chapter is up I have to make an extra special effort to get the next one up as soon as possible. It can be done, ye of little faith! (Rated M because I don't know where future chapters will go!) This is my attempt at an actual story and not smutty one-shots which is all I seem to be able to conjure up!

Ok, so this is a Kate and Garrett pairing. It's paritially Breaking Dawn from their perspective. As is my way, missing chapters. I seem to be drawn to what Stephanie _didn't_ say. I love Kate and Garrett so much, there's something truly special about them. It's a shame Ms Meyer didn't divulve further for all of us with an insatiable curiosity.

Disclaimer: The mighty SM owns everything. I... own a white 205 with a blue bum. He's called Joe, and he's aaaall mine.

On with the show!

* * *

Kate

I saw him long before he saw me. I was a silent statue, watching. He wandered lazily through the woods towards the Cullen's home, another Nomad sent to witness for Edward and his new bride. He strolled, not at even nearly human speed but the nonchalance behind his loose movements entranced me.

As he walked he pulled a leather strap from his sleeve and tied his sandy blond hair from flowing about his shoulders to a tight knot behind his head.

My breathing stopped. I could now see his face in all its glory. High cheekbones, long thin features on magnificently sculpted bones. He was in a word, perfect.

My eyes followed the bare skin down from his cheek, across his jaw, down the nape of his neck and plunged down his chest. His shirt was blowing in the wind, secured by only the bottom two buttons.

He pulled on his jacket that he'd been carrying idly across his shoulder. He fastened the rest of the buttons of his shirt as he continued towards the house, until I could only see a modest V of flesh left.

I followed him distantly, treading patterns of any other herding animal. Vampire scents covered the area so I wasn't conspicuous. It was not a particularly clever rouse; easily thwarted should he care to investigate. As it was, this Nomad seemed perfectly at ease in the unfamiliar surroundings, obviously not on lookout for trackers, or stalkers.

I heard him approach the house and the brief introductions

"Hello Garrett,"

"Nice to see you, Edward" Oh. Garrett.

I mulled that over in my head. Garrett. Me and Garrett. Garrett and I. Hmm.

I listened to the revelation of Nessie and noted with some delight how taken he was with her, how easily he accepted her, letting her touch him and show him all sorts of things I imagined. He was so curious, asked so many questions and mixed so easily with the other witnesses.

Suddenly I heard a female voice I instantly recognised as Tanya's. Awh, my dear sister. I couldn't let them converse for long, alone, together. I breezed into the house making a beeline immediately for Tanya and Garrett.

"Hello, Sister. Care to introduce me?"

***

Garrett

She was the most outstanding specimen in the room, in any room I was sure, storming in with purpose and straight to me. She eyed my intensely seeing right into me, demanding things of me before she had even spoken a single word.

Strength oozed from her. Tanya stood next to me. She was feminine and flirty, but not in a subtle way. She was cat like and had wild, searching eyes with that strange golden colouring. I listened politely as she spoke that her coven, like the Cullen's, were 'vegetarians'. She laughed at this, obviously an in joke with the other vegetarians because Edward smiled from across the room as Tanya explained exactly what she meant by this.

All thoughts abruptly left my head when _she_ entered the room.

"Hello, Sister. Care to introduce me?" she was clearly addressing Tanya for she came up behind her and they linked hands. The blonde newcomer never took her eyes off me, and mine, in return never left her.

"Awh, Katie!" Tanya cooed, "this is my new friend Garrett." Awh, Kate.

"Enchanté," I bowed and took her hand to kiss her fingers.

"Charmed, I'm sure" her voice was softer than before. Her touch did things to my body I thought the venom had extinguished centuries ago.

Of course she was beautiful, she was a vampire; pale skin, smooth lines and perfect features. But to say she was merely beautiful would be a great understatement and an enormous injustice to the fine woman. She was breathtaking, pale blonde hair, those deep butterscotch eyes pouring into me. Soft features, full lips and she moved like a temptress, swinging her hips as she walked.

The man in me wanted to run my hands over those womanly curves and kiss her and please her in any way, no, _every_ way she wanted,

But her energy, her power over me was more than that. I had to get inside her mind. Know her inside and out. All I knew was that from that moment, when she entered the room, suddenly I would not be Garrett, the lone ranger, anymore.

* * *

AN: Well there we are. The first chapter, please review! I kow it's not much but I have more, somewhere!

Hugs and kisses

JJ


End file.
